Haunted
by Nicole0725
Summary: Each member gets haunted, in a horrid way. Davenport gets striked first, Adam second, Bree third, Chase fourth, Leo fifth and Tasha sixth. It's not much of a mystery, but for them it is. A ghostly spirit haunts them, loving to see them in pain. Rated T OC-Elizz. Enjoy! Nicole0725 Eddy not included.
1. Mr Davenport

**Mr. Davenport**

**_Where it Begins . . ._  
**

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were heading inside Mission Creek High.

They all were talking about what they were going to do afterschool.

"Eat a pie!"

"Shopping."

"Homework."

"Play video games."

As they kept talking, someone approah them.

"Hi! My name is Elizz!" A perky young girl with cinnamon brown curls up to her shoulders. Brown-hazel eyes, soft pink lips, soft tan not so noticable and white blouse, white jeans, white converse and white bow.

"Hey." They say in unison.

"What's your names?" Elizz questions them, lifting her light brown brows, into a questioning look.

"Adam."

"Bree."

"Chase."

"Leo."

"Nice names! Can I come over your house today?" Elizz says.

"Sure." The bionic teens and Leo says.

Their mentally canceling their plans they made afterschool earlier.

"Okay! See ya later!" Elizz says, turning around and leaving.

* * *

_Afterschool_

"Wow, cool house."

They all are sitting on the couch chatting about random shit.

Mr. Davenport comes in the room an hour later, jumping up and down like a toddler.

"I got the greatest idea for an invention!" He happily and excitely says.

"Great news, Big D."

"I'm going to be working on that in the lab." He says then notices Elizz. " I mean in the basement."

He leaves to the elavator. "I gotta go! Bye!" Elizz says. She runs out the door.

* * *

Mr. Davenport was working on an invisiblility invention, with a click of a button your invisible. Not like the invisibility coat.

As he was working, he kept hearing noises behind him.

Each time he will turn and see nothing.

As he was screwing the remote together, a trazer magically flew in the air, in the direction of Mr. Davenport back.

The trazer touch his back with so much preasure, he screamed, the pain flowing all over his body. Black-ness surrounding him.

* * *

Bionic teens and Leo ran into the lab to see Mr. Davenport on the ground, blood stained on his back. Eyes shut and a trazer beside him.

Chase checked his pulse which was okay, normal pace.

They took him upstairs and bandage his back. He layed on the couch. His chest rising then dropping.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So this is my first chapter of _Haunted. _I know I should be updating my other stories, but I got writer's block, so I thought of this. Yup, Davenport was striked first. Second chapter will be Adam.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, only Elizz.**

**I hope you enjoyed . . . _Haunted: Chapter 1~Mr. Davenport._**


	2. Adam

**Adam**

Adam Davenport, casually was eating chips and drinking soda, while watching a movie with Leo.

As Adam stood up to get another bag of chips and another bottle of soda, he was being dragged to the nearest window, the one thats near Mr. Davenport desk, in the living room.

Adam got pushed in the closed window and glass flew in every direction, some cutted Adam which he's bleeding and is outside. He screamed when he got the cuts on his face. Fell off a few feets high and crashed down on the hard ground.

"Adam!" Leo yelled, hearing glass shatter.

He looked out the broken window to see Adam unconscious and bleeding.

"Oh, god!" Leo squeaked.

"MR. DAVENPORT, CHASE!" Leo screamed.

Bree's not home, she's with Tasha, shopping.

Mr. Davenport and Chase ran in the room.

"What the . . ." Chase says.

"What happened here?" Fully recovered Mr. Davenport asked.

"Some . . . some force pulled Adam and pushed him . . . him out the window." Leo tried explaining.

"Something's wrong." Both Mr. Davenport and Chase says.

Chase used his levitation to levitate to the ground.

He checked Adam's pulse, it was normal. There were cuts on his arms and through his clothing.

By then, Mr. Davenport and Leo came down and helped Chase carry Adam inside.

They pulled out glass, which took an hour or so. Bandaged it.

"What's wrong? This place is becoming dangerous. Like seriously." Leo Dooley says.

"I don't know yet. We'll find out later." Chase assured Leo.

They heard a noise, a sound of a knock on the wall. They looked and something spelled out, _Haunted, _in a dark red color, which was running, flowing out of the words. (Like in the episode "Haunting of Mission Creek High".)

"Oh, no." Chase says, along with Leo and Mr. Davenport.

* * *

**A/N: Woopie! Chapter done. Next on will be Bree. I hope you liked it. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**


	3. Bree

**Bree**

Bree was in a bikini, in the backyard, near the pool ready to jump in.

Bree is with Chase, who's laying on the ground shirtless tanning.

Adam is recovered and is inside munching on food with Leo.

Tasha and Donald are in their bedroom. *wink wink*

Bree jumped into the pool, as she went to the surface, something or someone was pulling her down.

"Help! Chase!"

Chase looked up from his position and rushed over to the side of the pool.

Chase used his super vision to see through the water, he saw nobody but the outline, it was pulling Bree under.

Bree was pulled on the pool floor. She was holding her breath. Till she got slapped! She let go and shallowed water. She stayed in the same spot, something was on her. She couldn't get to the surface.

She tried speaking, but no use.

She saw Chase jump in the pool and to her. He grabbed her both hands and tried pulling her to the surface.

He couldn't, there was something on Bree.

Bree blinked a couple of times before she closed her eyes.

The something on her lefted, and Chase pulled Bree onto the surface.

Chase was gasping for air. His breathing heavy.

Bree wasn't breathing, and Chase started to panic.

He put both hands on her stomach and pushed to lose the water in her lungs.

It didn't work.

Chase had only one opinion, mouth to mouth.

Chase did the mouth to mouth thing and Bree started to breath. Really heavyly.

Chase craddled Bree's head on his lap, arms around her head, hand stroking her wet hair.

* * *

**A/N: Yay. Chapter done. I hope you enjoyed. Next up is . . . Chase! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

**P.S. The mouth to mouth thing is nothing close to Brase. You can think it that way if ya like.**


	4. Chase

**Chase**

Chase was in his bathroom, taking off his clothes, turning on the shower to warm.

He is taking a shower, then suddenly the shower became hot and hotter. The water was beyond hot! Chase was beginning to burn, his skin in pain and pink. He screamed.

He fell onto the bath floor. Eyes closing. The water still running and burning his soft skin.

Mr. Davenport was the only one in the house, and he heard the scream. He ran upstairs, and stands infront of the bathroom door. Stream coming quickly out in the open. The door is locked, Mr. Davenport kicked the door down. Saw Chase on the bath floor all pink, like if he got sunburned.

Mr. Davenport turned the extremely hot water off, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Chase's waist.

He carried him into Chase's room, and placed him on his bed.

Heat came outside Chase's skin, his breathing slow.

Mr. Davenport ran and got an first aid kit. He rubbed some cream on Chase's body, everywhere.

As he finished, Chase started to wake up.

"Mr. Davenport?"

"Yea."

"What happened?"

"You got burned in the shower."

Chase face became a dark shade of pink, and he looked down, he was naked, and his face became the color scarlett.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, haha Mr. Davenport saw Chasey naked. ;) I hope you enjoyed. Next up is . . . Leo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, 2012.**


	5. Leo

**Leo**

Leo Dooley turned on a candle in a shimmery glass. He had a marvel's comic book in hand.

Leo sat in a beanie bag and started to read the marvel's comic book.

It's winter, and Leo is inside wearing a blue scarf, and a black beanie.

That day their was a black-out and still is.

While Leo Dooley read his comic book, the candle shimmery glass exploded, some glass hit Leo's face and his arms. Leo let out a scream.

The candle fell off its place, and started a fire in Leo's room.

"Help!" Leo screamed, he knew nobody can hear him, only Chase could.

There was a knock on the door, "Why is the door hot?" Chase asked, on the other side.

"Fire!" Leo yelled. The fire spread all around his room. Leo coughed, losing conscious.

Chase kicked down the door, "Leo, I can't see you!"

"Over here." Leo waved, weakly.

"Coming."

Chase ran through the fire and wince burning his skin, just like last week in the shower. Chase Davenport spotted Leo on his beanie bag unconscious. Chase carried Leo out and into the living room, where everyone was.

Chase still held Leo in his arms. Both boys, burned badly.

"What happened?!" Tasha squeaked, beginning to cry.

"There's a fire in Leo's room." Chase said, breathless.

Chase handed Leo to Adam, who was crying, as much as a river.

Bree stood quiet, looking at her hands, like if their the most interesting things in the world.

"Tasha, be careful." Mr. Davenport said, worried.

"Why?" Tasha questioned.

"Don't you see, all of us went through something horrid, and you might be next." He explained.

"Call 911." Bree said, quietly.

Adam nodded, he grabbed the phone, dailed 911, "Hello . . . there's a fire . . . the location is Donald Davenport's Mansion . . . thank you." Adam said on the phone.

Meanwhile, the fire spread, bigger and further. The fire spread all over the second floor which the laundry room was. The fire touched Bleach and there was an explosion.

Everyone ran out the front door, into the lawn.

The polices came, ambulance came and the fire trucks came.

The ambulance took Leo and Chase went with him, also Tasha.

Mr. Davenport, Adam and Bree were explaining everything to the polices. The fire mans took down the fire.

It was over.

_But not for long._

* * *

**_A/N: Finally done. Honestly I had no idea what to write._ Next up is Tasha.**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Lab Rats, 2012._**


	6. Tasha

**Tasha**

One year later, the mansion was repaired. Tasha was in the kicthen making dinner, when their was a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it to see a young girl. Brown cinnamon curls up to her shoulders, white jeans, white blouse, white shoes, white bow and soft pink lips. Her skin is a soft tan, but pale.

Tasha tried to shake her hand, but it only went through her. Tasha panicked. The young girl smiled evilly.

"Hello, Tasha." She says, slowly.

Tasha didn't respond, she stood there shocked. She slammed the door and ran behind the couch.

The young girl walked through the door.

"No manners? Huh." She joked at Tasha.

Tasha didn't speak.

"Not talking? Oh well, I'm Elizz." She kept her evil smile on.

She turned invisible. Elizz walked closer to Tasha.

Elizz lifted her hands, as Tasha lifted her body.

Elizz moved her hands towards the wall, and Tasha slammed to the wall.

She got closer, and closer. Elizz placed her hands on Tasha's neck, and squeezed hard.

Tasha was gasping for air, and tried hard to push Elizz off of her. She turned visible again, just as the family walked in.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger? Nope. Alright, I get it. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter up by today or tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, 2012.**


	7. Elizz

**Elizz**

Just as the family came in, they gasped.

"MOM!" Leo cried.

"TASHA!" The rest cried after.

Elizz removed her hands off Tasha's neck.

Tasha fell to the ground, holding her neck and coughing drips of blood.

"Mommy!" Leo cried again. Leo ran next to Tasha.

Elizz was now across the room. Chase was mad and was throwing force fields at Elizz, but it only went through her.

"ELIZZ WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" Chase screamed in anger, close to becoming Spike.

She pretended to be interested in her nails while saying, "Just haunting, and all."

"HAUNTING?!" Chase asked, yelling.

"You heard me boy wonder, I haunt." Elizz says, a little annoyed.

"Why?" Bree asked, covering Chase's mouth with her hand.

"Let's see . . . I'm a spirit, that's what I do. And I love seeing pain of others. I caused all your pain." Elizz says smiling evilly.

Chase was becoming red and redder by the minute now. Not in anger but in embarassment.

"Y-you're the one?" Chase shuttered.

"Yes. I saw you naked in the shower." Elizz smirked. "What a body." She says while putting the tips of her fingers of one hand on the lips then removing it with a smooch.

Chase was now red as a tomato.

"Ew." Was all Bree said.

Adam started running towards Elizz with a fist held high. He punched right through her.

Elizz chuckled. "Before we leave the topic of Chase naked, let me say, your private is quite big."

Chase eyes widen. He threw a force field at her. But only missed through her.

"Ugh!" Chase screamed.

Davenport was helping Tasha as so Leo. Adam and Bree watched Chase frustrately throwing idems at Elizz with his molecular-kinesis.

"Die already! You bag of shit!" Chase yelled.

"I am dead." Elizz says calmly.

Chase was now breathing heavily. Trying to calm himself.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Chase yelled with anger.

"Honestly . . . I don't know."

"GET OUT!"

"I'll be back." She says while leaving. Waving her hands, good-bye.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and came through was Elizz. "I'm baaaaack!"

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaa! Chasey, Chase O Chase. What am I saying? I don't know. Okay, so this is the last of _Haunted._ They'll be a sequel called, _Haunted Two._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Okay, my lovely readers, big news!**

**I will post the sequel around the 17th. And I'm going to change the name to ****_Suicide_****, okay?**

**Hm, Oh Yah I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, I have too much homework and I'm distracted with Twitter. I will post late because I barely have any "me" time.**

**I hope I could post earlier. I will try! And thanks to the viewers! I have about 1,900 close to 2,000 views, thank you!**

**I'm a busy teen. Haha, if you'll like you can follow me on Twitter, just PM me.**

**My Twitter won't show any photos of me. I'm never ever showing my face ever!**

**Before I end this author's note I'll like to thank those who review this story. Thank you.**

**By the looks of the sequel title, you might have a clue of what it might be about. Review what you think!**

**P.S. This have been my second Author's Note I deleted the first one.**

**Sincerly,**

**Yours Truly,**

**Nicole**


End file.
